


燈紅酒綠

by javycsh



Category: carolnat - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javycsh/pseuds/javycsh
Summary: 站街預警OOC預警
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

卡羅爾篇

七彩霓虹燈在黑夜的街道閃爍著。路旁站著好幾個婀娜多姿的女人忙著吞雲吐霧，只有一個金色長髮的女生低著頭，身體不自覺地晃動在。  
“一晚多少錢？”路過的一個年輕男子靠上前問道。  
一直低著頭在發楞的卡羅爾抬起頭來，露出她那臉五顏六色的妝。  
黃黃綠綠的還加上一些粉紅，這是化妝嗎？男人微怔，不自覺地後退了一部，卻又下意識地把視線往下，停留在卡羅爾的胸前。  
“你高興就好。”卡羅爾回答，語氣像是有點愛理不理的樣子。“不過，我不做‘深入’交易。”  
“不做的話，那你在這裡幹嘛？”男人原本還停留在某處的視線瞬間又轉移到了卡羅爾的五官。“神經病！”  
奇怪了！我賣你買本來就是你情我願的事情，幹嘛罵人呀！卡羅爾不服氣地朝男人的背影嘖了一聲，腳下忽就有另一個黑影壓了上來。  
卡羅爾轉頭，看到一個頭戴著黑色紗帽，手裡叼著根煙的紅髮女人站在那兒。快速由上至下掃了女人一眼，卡羅爾覺得，這女人大概就是個有錢人家的太太。  
怪了！貴婦怎麼也跑到紅燈區來了？  
“你不和他做‘深入’交易，那我可以嗎？”女人問。  
這把充滿磁性的聲音也太容易令人沉醉了吧！卡羅爾又不小心發呆了片刻。在確定自己沒聽錯對方的問題後，木納地大力點頭，第一次違背自己的原則。  
“那……去你那兒還是來我這兒？”紅髮女人把煙輕輕吐在卡羅爾面前，引得卡羅爾瞬間咳了好幾聲。  
瞧這反應，這人該不會不抽煙嗎？女人挑動好看的眉頭，饒有深意地盯著她。  
被盯得渾身不自在，臉上更是飄上兩朵紅雲，卡羅爾忙輕拍自己的胸前給自己順順氣。  
“我那兒太髒太亂了，不方便，一般上客人都會選擇直接去廉價旅館。”  
一聽卡羅爾這麼說，女人抽煙的動作頓了頓，像是在思考著某件事。  
“還是來我家吧！我覺得這附近應該也沒有比較舒適的旅館。”  
呆呆地點點頭，卡羅爾就這樣跟著紅髮女人上了一輛計程車。  
然後，她被帶到了一間超豪華的別墅，還被女人一把拉進了其中一間房。  
就在她以為女人會把她撲倒的時候，女人忽然給她扔了一條大毛巾。“你先去洗澡吧！把臉上的妝通通都洗掉！”  
“哦！”嫌棄她的妝的人好像不少，不過要她直接卸妝的，這好像是第一次。  
怕客人等太久，卡羅爾快速把自己由頭到腳沖洗一遍，然後衣服也沒穿上就直接圍著毛巾走出了浴室。反正，一會兒還不是要脫？省事！  
不想，她這才走出來，馬上被迎接她的場景驚得把手裡的衣物都掉到地上去。  
換上了紅色睡裙的女人正翹著腿坐在床沿品著一杯烈酒，那畫面看起來就像是一幅漂亮的畫，而女人更像是從畫中走出來的女神一般，性感又美麗。蕾絲睡裙讓女人好看的身材一覽無餘，看著眼前這位風情萬種的女人，卡羅爾忽然想起一句話叫做自慚形穢。  
見卡羅爾從浴室出來後就一直站在那裡充雕像，女人揚起嘴角笑了笑，輕拍自己身旁的床沿。“站在那兒幹嘛？快過來！”  
“噢噢！”匆匆忙忙地撿起掉落地上的衣物把它們隨意放在櫃子上，卡羅爾乖巧地走到女人跟著，慢慢坐了下去。  
“你叫什麼名字？”女人問。  
“卡羅爾。”  
女人點點頭。“我是娜塔莎。你還是叫我Nat吧！”  
“嗯？”卡羅爾愣了一下下，隨即反應過來娜塔莎說的什麼。  
娜塔莎用沒握著酒杯的那只手抬起卡羅爾的下巴仔細看了看她的五官，滿意地笑了。“不錯，粉嫩白皙。為什麼要把自己畫得那麼亂七八糟呢？”  
尷尬地咧嘴笑了笑，卡羅爾一隻手爬頭。“我……不會化妝。”  
“你不化妝也挺好看的。”  
“真的嗎？”卡羅爾又笑了，這回是真誠發自內心的喜悅，笑得娜塔莎跟著被感染了。  
“先陪我喝一杯。”娜塔莎把手裡的酒杯遞上，示意卡羅爾把它們乾了。  
看著娜塔莎不容置疑的眼神，接過酒杯的卡羅爾一言不發一口氣把杯子裡剩下的液體都吞了下肚。  
啊！好嗆！卡羅爾吐了吐舌頭。  
頃刻間，她臉上又佈滿了淡淡的紅色。  
“你洗澡後衣服都不穿上就圍了毛巾出來，是打算……今晚你要在下面？”娜塔莎輕佻地笑了。  
“呃……”對哦！沒遇過女客人的卡羅爾發現自己忽略了這麼一個問題。“你如果想在下面的話，我應該也是可以的。”只是，如果換成娜塔莎在下面，她該怎麼收費啊？  
“那……今晚你還是先在下面好了。好好學著吧……”娜塔莎挑挑眉毛，一把將卡羅爾推倒在床。  
先？卡羅爾依稀覺得自己在被撲倒前聽到了一個重點。有“先”，那就……還有“後”對不對？  
惟，直到隔天早上，卡羅爾都沒成功翻身。娜塔莎給了她很大一疊鈔票，那數目大得她可以一連好幾天都可以不用出去站街，甚至還可以吃香喝辣。  
後來，她才輾轉地打聽到，原來那間別墅的主人娜塔莎竟是個伯爵夫人，也是個商場上叱吒風雲的人物。  
對了，她還是個喪夫多年的寡婦。他們好像稱她為，黑寡婦。


	2. 燈紅酒綠 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 站街預警  
> OOC預警

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 未經允許不得轉載

娜塔莎篇

聽到身側傳來了沉穩的呼吸聲，紅髮女子慢慢睜開雙眼，藉著窗外傳來的微光，側著身子盯著身旁那個女孩好看的五官。她覺得，她好像對這個女生充滿了好奇心。

溫柔地幫人把被單拉高，娜塔莎轉身下床，拿起了煙盒和打火機走到窗前，腳下卻踩著了不久前裹在女生身上的白色毛巾。

毛巾上那一抹紅色讓娜塔莎頓了頓，剛被抽出的煙又被收回煙盒裡。

她瞬間想明白了，卡羅爾說的“不做深入交易”指的是什麼。惟，娜塔莎又開始想不通了，究竟是什麼原因讓卡羅爾打破了自己的原則。

她又回過頭去看著床上睡得沉著的那人，女生正好打了個噴嚏，然後不自覺地動著鼻子還伸手擦了擦。那畫面有點可愛，娜塔莎就這樣自個兒笑了起來。

遇見卡羅爾就是個純屬意外；而把人帶回家，更是連娜塔莎自己都始料未及的事。

昨晚，約了幾個客戶兼好友在那一帶談生意。生意談完了，有人提議玩一些小遊戲。為了不掃興，娜塔莎只好參與那些幼稚到極點的遊戲，而且還很不幸地輸了。

忘了是誰起哄，他們竟然要她過後到附近的街道帶一人回去“玩玩”作為懲罰。當然，這被她一口拒絕了。她寧願以下回請所有人吃大餐來交換這一項莫名其妙的要求。

察覺到氣氛不太對，其他人也見好就收地贊成了這個交換，大夥兒很快就散場。

只是，向來好勝的伯爵夫人又覺得這樣愿賭不服輸的樣子讓自己臉上有些掛不住。因此離開了酒吧後，她還是決定“順路”多走兩條街，探一探情況。

結果，她一眼就看上這個與眾不同的女生。

女生臉上那一言難盡的妝容以及看上去有些無精打采的樣子，在那一群搔首弄姿的女人堆裡簡直就是個異類。

不過，她乾淨的眼神深深地吸引住娜塔莎，以致她鬼使神差地就這樣上前搭訕。話說出口後，見女生一直沒什麼反應，就這樣呆呆地看著自己……啊，她該不會以為我就是個亂七八糟的女人吧！

直到後來女生大力地點頭，娜塔莎才暗中鬆了一口氣。

當然，這一切都被娜塔莎偽裝得很好，卡羅爾一點都沒察覺到娜塔莎內心裡的那些小九九。

然後娜塔莎就真的把人帶回家了，還真的睡了她。

隔天，伯爵夫人很得意地宣佈，她真的愿賭服輸地按照懲罰進行了。

眾人問：照片呢？視頻呢？沒圖沒真相！

娜塔莎：要真相是嗎？好！我過後補上。

結果，女生好幾天沒出現，娜塔莎一連撲空了好幾次。還因為頻密出現，差點被其他人誤以為是同行。

就在娜塔莎決定今晚要是沒再遇到卡羅爾以後就不再來時，她終於如願地遠遠就看到那張令她心動的面孔。

同樣的，卡羅爾又遇到了一點小麻煩，剛剛被一個中年大叔嫌棄。

“Hey.“

這聲音有點熟悉。卡羅爾轉身，看到了同樣那頂黑色紗帽。

“Hey.”卡羅爾笑了笑，露出好看的牙齒。

“今晚，再跟我回家好嗎？”

卡羅爾沒回答，只是輕輕點頭。而娜塔莎發現，她耳根瞬間紅了起來。

“咦，你今晚沒化妝！”


End file.
